Fim de Semana
by CassBoy
Summary: Parecia um sábado completamente normal. Ou anormal, para quem trabalhava em Torchwood. Mas em Torchwood sempre havia Ianto. Minha primeira fic de Torchwood e fora do fandom de SPN *orgulho*


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo de Torchwood, ou seja são do Russell T. Davies e da BBC, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Porn (–qqq) - Slash Janto (Jack/Ianto –qqqq) – Já sabe do que se trata, né? Então, se não estiver de acordo, pode fechar a página agora.

**Beta:** TaXXTi (que é a gêmula da AnarcoGirl, além de ser a própria a AnarcoGirl, que eu também sou, e que é nós dois... enfim, isso aí, rsrsrsrs)

**Sinopse:** Parecia um sábado completamente normal. Ou anormal, para quem trabalhava em Torchwood. Mas em Torchwood sempre havia Ianto.

**Nota 1: **Essa fic foi inspirada pela fala da Gwen no final do _2x09 - Something Borrowed_.

**Nota 2: **Dedico essa fic para a **TaXXTi**, que me viciou em Torchwood; para a **Mary Spn**, que surta comigo no twitter; e para a Diva **EmptySpaces11**, de quem eu li uma fic de Torchwood pela primeira vez! Pra vocês, com muito carinho!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fim de Semana<strong>_

Aquele era apenas mais um final de semana, sem nada de extraordinário. Ou, talvez, esse fato é que estivesse fazendo com que o sábado parecesse tão anormal. Em Torchwood não se passavam mais de vinte e quatro horas sem aliens, distúrbios temporais e ameaças de destruição mundial. Entretanto, ali estava Jack Harkness, sentado em sua sala, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, sem absolutamente nada para fazer.

A falha no espaço-tempo sobre a qual se situava o complexo de Torchwood 3 e a cidade de Cardiff estava inativa desde o dia anterior, os Weevils estavam sossegados em seus esgotos, nenhuma nave havia entrado na atmosfera do planeta. Gwen estava em sua lua-de-mel e Jack dispensara Toshiko e Owen – era engraçado como a morte eterna do médico de sua equipe tinha aproximado os dois. Tudo estava anormalmente quieto, _incomodamente _quieto.

O som da porta se abrindo às suas costas o assustou e Jack deu um pulo na cadeira.

- Desculpe! – Ianto disse, parando no limiar da sala, uma caixa de pizza nas mãos.

Jack abriu um sorriso. Ianto. O velho e bom Ianto ainda estava ali, organizando tudo meticulosamente, cuidando dos detalhes de que todos se esqueciam: uma xícara largada em um canto que precisava ser lavada, um computador travado a ser reiniciado, a temperatura dos corpos no necrotério. Ianto mantinha tudo em perfeita ordem. E, claro, Ianto estava sempre ali.

- Eu... – ele pigarreou e deu alguns passos. – Imaginei que estivesse com fome.

- Por que não está lá fora, aproveitando a tranquilidade incomum? – o capitão perguntou, girando de leve a cadeira, os olhos azuis analisando o andar do outro.

- Eu sou um _workaholic. _– o mais novo (_bem mais novo) _respondeu, seu sarcasmo habitual fazendo Jack sorrir novamente.

- Só por isso? – Jack perguntou, levantando-se, tirando a caixa de pizza das mãos do outro e se aproximando mais.

Ianto era tão delicado, tão perfeitamente adorável com aquela pele branca, tão impecavelmente vestido naquele terno bem cortado, tão irresistivelmente tentador com aqueles lábios rosados e cheios. Estava prestes a vencer o espaço restante entre eles e tomar aquela boca convidativa quando seu estômago roncou alto.

- Eu também presumi que _você _não sobreviveria sem mim por aqui. – Ianto disse, um sorriso sardônico iluminando seu rosto.

- Na verdade eu sobreviveria. – Jack respondeu, voltando-se para a caixa de pizza, tirando a tampa. – Mas seria infinitamente mais entediante.

- Gostaria de uma cerveja? – Ianto perguntou, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito, como sempre fazia ao assumir sua postura de assistente eficiente.

- Sim, e de uma companhia para o jantar. – o capitão disse, enquanto o rapaz já se dirigia para a porta do escritório.

- Eu estou em horário de serviço. – o jovem disse, voltando-se para encará-lo, os lábios erguidos em um sorriso malicioso.

- Todos estão de folga! – Jack gritou, mas Ianto já tinha sumido porta afora.

Assim como era adorável, Ianto era irritante. Como ele conseguia ser tão escorregadio às vezes, e tão entregue em outras? Aquele galês era mais manipulador e controlador do que aparentava – um verdadeiro lobo em pele de cordeiro. Mas Jack sabia que, na hora certa, ele era o lobo mau de verdade e toda aquela brincadeira só o deixava com mais fome. E não era fome de pizza...

Ianto o olhou desconfiado quando voltou, duas garrafas de cerveja na mão.

- O quê? – o capitão perguntou, os polegares subindo e descendo pelo suspensório, como um inocente garotinho de escola.

- N-nada. – o outro parecia desconfiado.

- Decidiu me fazer companhia? – Jack disse, enquanto Ianto abria as duas garrafas.

- Já terminei de arrumar tudo, não tenho mais nada para fazer. – o sorrisinho irônico estava de volta.

- Sinto-me honrado de ser seu passatempo essa noite. – Jack falou, fazendo uma mesura antes de se sentar na grande cadeira atrás de sua mesa, como sempre apinhada de papéis e bugigangas.

- O _prazer_ é todo seu, capitão. – Ianto sublinhou a palavra prazer e Jack não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos em uma expressão de desejo, enquanto sentia o coração acelerar.

- Ianto... – disse baixinho, um aviso. O mais novo o estava provocando. _Demais. _

- O quê? – o galês respondeu, no mesmo tom que Jack usara momentos antes. Sorriu e pegou um pedaço da pizza, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para a mesa de seu chefe.

Jack bufou e também pegou um pedaço. Certo, ele deixaria Ianto fazer o seu joguinho. E o faria se arrepender depois. Mordeu a pizza e apreciou o gosto, observando o outro fazer o mesmo. Só que ele não estava comendo de uma maneira normal. Porque ninguém precisava fechar os olhos daquela maneira ao morder e tirar um pedaço de qualquer alimento, muito menos passar a língua pelos lábios de vez em quando. E aqueles "hhmmns" eram completamente desnecessários.

- Essa pizza é mesmo muito gostosa, não é? – Ianto perguntou, depois de comer um pedaço inteiro daquela maneira.

O Capitão Harkness não respondeu de imediato. Estava paralisado, com o pedaço de pizza a meio caminho da boca ligeiramente aberta. No meio de suas pernas a ereção pulsava, meio dolorida de tão dura. Droga, como ele conseguia deixá-lo tão louco? Em seus longos anos de vida, Jack jamais encontrara alguém como Ianto, fosse do futuro ou do passado; humano, robô ou alienígena. Até o Capitão John Hart perdia para aquele mordomo filho de uma boa mãe.

- Tem outras coisas muito gostosas aqui também. – Jack respondeu, depois de se recuperar. Ianto era bom em provocar, mas flertar era a sua especialidade.

- Ah, sinceramente, eu não gosto dessa cerveja. – o rapaz respondeu, tomando um gole e deliberadamente (só podia ser) deixando um pouco escorrer pelo canto da boca.

- Eu posso te dar outra coisa melhor para beber. – Jack disse, levantando-se para sentar por sobre a mesa.

Ianto deu um risinho e ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não se moveu.

- Não gosto de refrigerantes. – respondeu, colocando a garrafa de cerveja de lado. – São muito doces.

- Mas não é de refrigerante que estou falando. – o capitão replicou, virando-se de frente para o outro, deixando bem visível o volume em suas calças. Sorriu quando viu o outro olhar descaradamente e morder de leve o lábio inferior.

- Café não combina com pizza, Jack. – o galês disse devagar, erguendo o olhar para encarar o de Jack.

- Também não é café. – o mais velho falou, alisando sem pudor o membro rígido. – É uma bebida do jeito que você gosta: nem muito doce e nem muito amarga. Cremosa. Só o cheiro não é muito bom, mas tenho certeza de que você não vai ligar.

Safadeza. Essa era a definição para a expressão no rosto de Ianto quando o rapaz aproximou a cadeira da mesa, encaixando-se no espaço entre as pernas de Jack. Ele lambeu os dedos um pouco sujos por causa da pizza, fazendo questão de sugá-los bem devagar, um por um, sem tirar os olhos do capitão, que remexeu-se inquieto, deixando escapar um grunhido baixo de tesão.

- Nesse caso... – começou a dizer, pausadamente, as mãos deslizando pelo tecido da calça social, subindo pelas canelas e coxas do outro. – Acho que vou aceitar sua sugestão, chefe.

O capitão gemeu. Ele não estava fazendo aquilo. Ianto sabia que a relação de patrão/empregado era um dos fetiches favoritos de Jack. Perdendo completamente o controle, o mais velho tomou as mãos do outro e levou-as até seu membro. Ianto apertou com força o sexo do outro, levantando-se e empurrando a cadeira para trás com o pé.

- Ora, ora... – o galês disse, aproximando-se do rosto do outro. – Sabia posso te denunciar por assédio sexual?

- Sabia. – Jack respondeu, roçando seu nariz no nariz do mais novo. – Mas acho melhor você esperar mais um pouco, para poder me denunciar por abuso de autoridade.

- E como você vai abusar da sua autoridade? – mais um apertão firme, outro gemido escapando da garganta de Jack.

- Ordenando que você pare de pegar no meu pau nesse momento. – o capitão disse, a voz rouca, tirando as mãos do outro do caminho para abrir a braguilha. – E comece a me chupar, Ianto Jones. Agora!

O jovem galês estremeceu de leve e terminou o trabalho de expor o membro do capitão, mas antes de se ajoelhar em frente a ele, lascou um beijo naquele homem que tanto lhe virava a cabeça. Porque Jack Harkness era diferente de qualquer ser que já conhecera – e já conhecera muitos seres, trabalhando em Torchwood. E não só porque ele era do futuro. Não só porque ele era imortal. Jack despertava dentro dele desejos e sensações inigualáveis e das mais variadas – desde o ódio, quando ele havia apontado uma arma para ele, obrigando-o a matar sua noiva; até aquele amor estranho e louco que os unia desde então.

Jack arfou e jogou a cabeça para trás, espalmando as duas mãos sobre a mesa para apoiar-se, quando Ianto passou a língua pela extensão de seu pênis, lambendo devagar o pré-gozo que escorria da ponta. As mãos delicadas entravam por sua calça, tirando de lá os testículos, que foram lambidos com suavidade antes de serem engolidos por aquela boca quente e aveludada.

- Está gostoso, patrão? – o rapaz perguntou, parando por um momento sua "atividade".

- Cala a boca, Ianto! – Jack disse, impaciente. – Você sabe muito bem que está!

O capitão ainda ouviu o riso pervertido do outro antes de sentir de novo aquele calor febril envolvendo não mais seus testículos, mas seu membro. Oh, céus... não havia nada no mundo como aquilo. Ianto subia e descia com maestria, e Jack sentia a glande forçando a garganta do outro quando era completamente engolido – o que, modéstia a parte, era um feito notável.

- Hmn... – ele choramingou, uma das mãos enlaçando os cabelos castanho claro. - Bom trabalho, Ianto... bom trabalho!

A temperatura subia gradativamente e o suor começava a brotar na testa do capitão. Talvez ele devesse tirar a roupa, mas em sua mente não havia espaço para mais nada a não ser o prazer que sentia com o galês chupando-o. Ianto alternava movimentos rápidos e lentos, engolidas e lambidas, a boca e a mão, tudo para deixá-lo ainda mais louco. Jack voltou a apoiar-se nas duas mãos e fez os pés tocarem o chão, para poder ter mais controle dos seus movimentos.

De pé, o capitão movia os quadris para frente e para trás, indo de encontro à boca de Ianto. O desgraçado ainda soltava gemidos abafados, que tiravam o que restava de sanidade da mente de Jack. A saliva quente que facilitava aquele deslizar gostoso escorria pelo queixo do galês e pingava no chão. Mas Jack precisava de mais controle. Se ele era o chefe por ali, queria ter comando absoluto. Com muito esforço – porque era inconcebível a ideia de não ter a boca de Ianto em seu pau – ele puxou o mais novo para cima, beijando-o vorazmente enquanto o empurrava na direção de uma parede qualquer do escritório. O olhar assustado do outro quando o empurrou de volta para o chão o fez sorrir.

- Não precisa ficar com medo, Sr. Jones. – disse, enquanto levantava os braços de Ianto, prendendo-os pelos pulsos e colocava de volta o membro em sua boca. – Eu sou um bom patrão, já vou lhe dar a bebida que prometi.

Sentiu o galês tremer e gemer quando deu a primeira estocada. Apesar da posição dominante e do tesão absurdo, era cuidadoso. Cuidar de Ianto era um impulso maior que qualquer outro. Por outro lado, sabia muito bem que ele gostava de tudo aquilo – os choramingos abafados que escapavam de sua garganta preenchida a cada investida eram a prova. E Jack ia e voltava cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais fundo, arfando cada vez mais alto, o suor cada vez mais abundante, os pingos de saliva no colo de Ianto cada vez mais frequentes...

- Ahh... Ianto! – o nome saiu rasgando suas cordas vocais, enquanto seu corpo convulsionava e tremia. Sentia seu pênis retesar a cada jato direto na garganta do outro. – Isso... isso... Tome toda a sua bebida... todinha...

Preso, Ianto apenas sorvia o líquido quente e espesso, gemendo como podia para demonstrar que estava gostando. Maldito Jack Harkness que tirava sua dignidade daquela maneira. Bendito Jack Harkness que lhe dava prazer daquela maneira. Loucura. Só podia ser loucura o jeito que ele lhe deixava. Mas não importava. Enquanto estivesse ao lado dele, nada importava.

Aos poucos, Jack relaxou o aperto nos pulsos de Ianto e, por fim, largou-os para apoiar-se na parede enquanto recuperava o fôlego. O mais novo continuava a sugá-lo, mas com suavidade agora. Estavam ambos cobertos de suor.

- Gostou da bebida? – Jack perguntou, erguendo-se e ajudando Ianto a levantar-se.

- Muito, senhor. – o galês respondeu, a voz cansada, mas ainda cheia de safadeza. – Um verdadeiro néctar.

- Ianto... – Jack abraçou-o. – Não sei como você esconde tanta devassidão por trás dessa carinha de anjo.

- É um talento natural, senhor. – Ianto respondeu, as mãos subindo e descendo pelas costas do capitão. – Assim como muitos outros que eu possuo.

- De fato. – Jack concordou, beijando o pescoço do galês.

- Está quente, não está? – Ianto começou a puxar as alças do suspensório de Jack. – Acho que podemos ficar mais a vontade. Não acha, senhor?

O capitão fechou os olhos. Ianto, Ianto... sabia onde o "garoto do chá" queria chegar. Claro. Não ficaria satisfeito apenas com um bom drink. E, a bem da verdade, nem ele, Jack. Era apenas por isso que o mais novo o estava tratando por "senhor". Quando estavam sozinhos, ou falavam de algo que não fosse trabalho, Ianto nunca usava aquele pronome sem segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções. Afastou-se um pouco e segurou o rosto avermelhado do outro, olhando bem dentro dos olhos azuis.

- Você... é... um... tarado! – disse, marcando cada palavra com um beijo.

- Olha quem está falando. – Ianto replicou, continuando seu trabalho de despir o capitão. – Não sou eu que dou em cima de qualquer coisa que se mova. Aliás, nem mover-se precisa, não é, capitão?

- Fica com ciúmes? – Jack provocou, esticando os braços para que o outro tirasse sua camisa azul.

- Jack, sério? – o mais novo replicou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Jamais admitiria que sentia, sim, muito ciúme do _seu _capitão.

Jack apenas riu enquanto Ianto beijava seu queixo e seu pescoço, descendo na direção de seu peito agora nu. Devagar, o rapaz o empurrava de volta para a mesa, mordiscando e sugando seus mamilos, as mãos desafivelando seu cinto e acariciando o membro que já se intumescia novamente.

- Não ficou contente com o que eu te dei? – o mais velho perguntou, voltando a se sentar sobre a mesa e erguendo as pernas para que Ianto tirasse suas botas.

- Os drinks são apenas os aperitivos, querido capitão. – Ianto respondeu, abrindo o botão da calça de Jack, fazendo-o ficar de pé e puxando para a peça para baixo, junto com a cueca. – Depois deles é hora de... _comer. _

- Hm. – Jack fez, quando Ianto voltou a chupar seu membro já duro. – Gosto da ideia. Qual é o menu?

- O patrão escolhe. – Ianto respondeu, antes de lamber Jack da virilha até o tórax, terminando com uma mordida no queixo do capitão.

- Vou querer qualquer coisa, desde que seja galesa. – Jack replicou, invertendo as posições e colocando Ianto contra a mesa. – Mas vou avisando: eu estou faminto.

- Exatamente do jeito que eu quero. – Ianto respondeu, o brilho lascivo em seu olhar fazendo arrepios correrem pela espinha do Capitão Harkness.

Propositalmente, Jack arrancou sem a menor cerimônia as roupas de Ianto: o paletó, a gravata, o colete, a camisa. O capitão sabia o quanto o mais novo era meticuloso com sua roupa de trabalho e não perderia aquela chance de mostrar que ele não deveria ter provocado tanto. O galês, no entanto, não estava em condições de reclamar. Que importava a integridade de seu terno quando aquelas mãos enormes e firmes expunham seu corpo, corriam por sua pele branca e apertavam com força, deixando marcas cor de sangue?

Ianto gemeu quando foi virado de costas, estremecendo com a sensação do peito nu e suado de Jack colado ao seu corpo. O roçar do membro em suas nádegas tirou-o de órbita e ele inclinou-se, apoiando as mãos na mesa para sentir mais daquilo. Mas Jack puxou-o de volta, para morder seus ombros, lamber suas orelhas, acariciar seus mamilos com dedos habilidosos.

- J-Jack... – gaguejou o nome daquele que varria sua sanidade.

- Assim que eu gosto, Ianto. – Jack sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Esqueci de avisar que eu gosto de brincar com a comida antes de comer.

O mais novo apenas choramingou de prazer e deixou-se ficar à mercê do capitão, que terminou de despi-lo entre beijos, mordidas e arranhões, deixando seu corpo completamente marcado. Jack virou-o de frente e sugou seus mamilos, arrancando gritos um tanto quanto agudos – mas não importava. Sem piedade, o capitão seguiu o caminho para baixo, provando o gosto de seu galês, tocando cada parte com dedos, língua e dentes. Masturbou-o um pouco antes de abocanhar a ereção que já estava toda melada de pré-gozo.

Ianto não fazia senão agarrar-se firmemente ao tampo da mesa para não cair. Jack era muito bom naquilo, ah se era. Mas o capitão era ainda melhor em outras coisas e mal podia esperar para que ele fizesse tudo o que sabia.

- Muito mais gostoso que a pizza. – Jack falou em seu ouvido, depois de ficar novamente em pé. – Mas essa foi só a entrada. Passemos ao prato principal. Está na hora, não, Sr. Jones?

- Quando o senhor quiser, chefe... – Ianto sussurrou, a súplica impregnando sua voz.

Jack riu baixinho e novamente virou o mais novo, separando bem suas pernas, enquanto se ajoelhava novamente. Ianto mordeu a mão para não gritar alto ao sentir o toque da língua ávida do capitão naquela região tão íntima. Jack Harkness era um pervertido. E Ianto Jones era mais ainda porque adorava tudo o que ele fazia. Era um tarado porque rebolava feito uma garota, querendo que aquela língua fosse mais e mais fundo, lubrificando o caminho para algo que o deixaria ainda mais louco de tesão.

- Jack... Por favor... – implorar era o que podia fazer. Apagar o último resquício de dignidade que tinha e pedir que o Capitão Harkness o fodesse de uma vez.

- O que foi, Ianto? – Jack fez questão de perguntar. – Algum pedido para o seu chefe? Posso te satisfazer se for um bom pedido.

- Por favor, Jack... – droga, como ele conseguia aquilo? – Me come de uma vez, porra!

- Hm... – Jack ergueu-se e colou-se em Ianto. – Falando palavrão... tsc, tsc, tsc. Isso não é comportamento de um bom garoto feito você. Merece um castigo dos bons.

- Por favor... – não conseguia dizer outra coisa.

- Certo, certo... – Ianto gemeu quando Jack deu um tapa estalado em sua nádega, deixando uma marca cor de rubi. – Hora de ensinar esse garotinho galês a se comportar e de comer o prato principal.

Reforçando a lubrificação com mais um pouco de saliva, Jack posicionou-se, a glande forçando a passagem para dentro de Ianto. Devagar e sem pressa, o instinto de cuidado guiando-o de novo, penetrou o mais novo, delirando com a quentura que envolvia seu membro. Porque Ianto era quente, macio, úmido. Perfeito. Ianto travou os dentes para não gemer muito alto, sentindo cada centímetro de Jack rasgar e alargar seu corpo. As gotas de suor se acumularam em sua testa. Só relaxou os músculos do maxilar quando sentiu a virilha do capitão tocar seus quadris, expirando o ar em um arfar intenso.

- Jack... – gemeu o nome do capitão, agradecido.

Para frente e para trás, para dentro e para fora, Jack moveu-se devagar, dando ao outro a oportunidade de acostumar-se com aquilo.

- Não sou uma garota, Capitão Harkness. – Ianto disse, inclinando-se mais. – Posso aguentar mais que isso!

Foi o que bastou. A próxima estocada foi com força e velocidade. E a próxima. E a outra. Era impossível conter os sons que escapavam da garganta de ambos os homens – gemidos, grunhidos, arfados. A força do impacto do corpo de Jack no de Ianto fazia a mesa, que não era nem um pouco leve, arredar para frente a cada investida do capitão.

O jovem galês agarrava-se com firmeza ao tampo de madeira, porque era seu único elo com a realidade. Além disso, tudo o que havia era Jack entrando e saindo, atingindo com vigor sua próstata, enviando ondas de prazer para cada canto de seu corpo. Sua boca estava seca e seu corpo em chamas, não conseguia abrir os olhos, apertando-os com força. Mas ele sorria, porque aquilo era infinitamente bom. Aos seus pés, gotas de pré-gozo caiam, prova física do seu prazer.

Jack estocava sem parar, mergulhado nas sensações únicas que o corpo de Ianto Jones lhe davam. Nada no universo era igual, literalmente. Apertava com força as laterais do corpo do rapaz por quem era insanamente louco, com toda a ênfase que a redundância trazia. Ia cada vez mais fundo, como se quisesse unir-se permanentemente ao outro. O suor escorria por suas costas, sua testa, pingando nas costas arqueadas de Ianto.

Ianto sentia as pernas bambas. Tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo, poderiam ser dias e dias que estava ali, subjugado por aquele homem, sendo tão deliciosamente invadido. Mas não sabia quanto tempo mais podia aguentar. Era prazer demais, agoniante de tão bom. Era difícil respirar o ar tão aquecido. Seu coração batia rápido demais.

- Ah... Ja... Jac... Jack! – foi o que conseguiu dizer quando tudo explodiu e aquela onda de mil e uma sensações irradiou por todo seu corpo, enquanto o gozo jorrava de seu pênis. Era como estar no centro de uma galáxia, além do tempo e do espaço.

Sentir Ianto se contraindo e contorcendo debaixo dele foi demais para Jack. O segundo orgasmo do capitão foi ainda mais avassalador, acompanhado de uma série de grunhidos ásperos emergindo do fundo de sua garganta enquanto ele se derramava dentro do mais novo. Exausto, curvou o corpo sobre o de Ianto, apoiando as mãos na mesa.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar assim até que estivessem se restabelecido um pouco. Devagar, Jack retirou o membro de dentro do mais novo, arrancando um leve arfado. Um pouco de sêmen correu pelas pernas do galês, mas ninguém estava ligando. Com suavidade, o capitão virou o mais novo de frente e beijou-o carinhosamente. Os braços fortes envolveram o corpo delicado, e as mãos de Ianto acariciaram os cabelos de Jack. Os dois corações batiam mais devagar, uma aura de sensações boas em volta deles.

- Jack... – Ianto disse, entre os lábios do outro.

- Diga, Ianto querido. – o capitão respondeu.

- Eu... eu amo você. – não conseguia encontrar outra explicação. O que tinha com aquele homem tão misterioso e fascinante era mais do que sexo. Era algo único e que só os dois eram capazes de compreender. Porque mesmo que Jack flertasse com tudo e com todos, no fundo Ianto sabia que tinha um lugar especial. E, em seu coração, Jack teria sempre um, também.

Jack sorriu. Sempre se maravilhava com Ianto. Às vezes se questionava se merecia a dedicação que aquele garoto tinha para com ele, se a correspondia. Não sabia se poderia chamar o que tinham de amor. Amor era uma palavra muito complicada para ele. Só o que sabia era que Ianto Jones era especial e único em sua vida. Se aquilo era amor, então o amava.

- Eu também amo você, Ianto. – disse, olhando os olhos dele. Tão frágil e delicado. Entretanto, Ianto possuía uma força descomunal, escondida naqueles olhos cor de céu.

Sempre abraçados, deitaram-se no chão mesmo, cansados, mas extasiados. Ianto adormeceu rápido, um sorriso no rosto, a cabeça subindo e descendo no ritmo da respiração de Jack. E, também com um sorriso, o Capitão Harkness se deu conta de que aquele sábado nada tivera de normal. Porque estar com Ianto Jones era sempre algo extraordinário. E, no final das contas, ali era Torchwood.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>Vocês acham que meu cérebro estava realmente em condições de betar isso? O CassBoy pede para eu betar só por desencargo de consciência, neh! Só pode ser essa a explicação. Todos deveriam ter visto os meus surtos por DM. O que foi esse clima de malícia e autoridade? Achei que os personagens, em seus movimentos e personalidade ficaram perfeitos. E o que foi esse p.o.r.n? Abraça aqui a sua beta amada e pervertida! Tudo isso ficou muito melhor do que eu esperava. Superou todas as minhas expectativas que já eram bem altas. MARAVILINDO! Final doce, como sua marca registrada, muito bem colocado também. A "betagem" deve ter ficado uma droga, mas fiz um mega esforço para me concentrar enquanto era assolada por ondas de calor. [Agora cala essa boca, pois o comentário está ficando maior que a fic!]. Um grande beijo, meu amor!

**Nota do autor: **KKKKK! Eu fiquei super lisonjeado com os surtos! *Abraça muito apertado* Que bom mesmo que ficou bom! Minha primeira fic do ship, não sabia se ia conseguir capturar bem a essência dos dois. E o Ianto é todo irônico e ao mesmo tempo todo frágil, achei difícil escrevê-lo. Também tem o detalhe de que só vi até a 2ª Temporada de Torchwood, então aqui é a minha visão da química dos dois até agora. Mas se a TaXXTi linda diz que tá maravilindo, então está maravilindo! XD


End file.
